Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Wish
by iamsiriusmahale
Summary: Harry looses his arm at the DoM. He gets a nearly indestructible hand. The prophesy looms over him. Part of a trilogy. Rated for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

30th July 1995

Harry was snoring loudly. He had a nightmare about the battle at the Ministry of Magic. He was standing there watching Voldemort and Professor Dumbledore duel. A stray sectumsempra moved towards him. He tried to move out the way but the curse caught his left elbow. The next thing he remembered was that he was

possessed by Voldemort and was pleading Dumbledore to kill him. He remembered Sirius and felt glad that he would join him. A disgusted Voldemort exited his body.

Harry woke up from his nightmare and sadly looked at his arm. He had lost Sirius and his arm in one cruel stroke. Pushing aside such thoughts he tried to sleep again.

31st July 1995

Harry paced about his room in anticipation af the arrival of Professor Dumbledore. He longed to get away from the Durselys. He was to go get his prosthetic hand and then go to the burrow.

At the moment the professor arrived.

"Harry I assume that you are not in much pain my boy"

"Yes Professor", he nodded

Madam Pomfrey had given him a Pain potion which really helped.

"Are you ready Harry"

"I'm as ready I will ever be professor", replied Harry

Dumbledore took out his wand and shrunk Harry's trunks and put them in his pocket.

"We will be travelling by potkey, harry. Touch this box."

Harry complied.

"5...4...3...2...1...0"

At zero Harry felt a tug behind his navel and ended up inside muggle magical prosthetic shop.

"Hello Mr Potter, we have been waiting for your arrival. Let us have a look at your arm shall we."

His hand adequately examined he went through a number of arms. At last found a good one. It looked straight out of star wars.

"Ah Mr Potter, you have good taste. This is the best we have. It is nearly indestructible as it is made of acronylaconilight. That will be 650 galleons Mr. Potter."

Harry gladly paid the money and went with Dumbledore to the Burrow, the only place he called home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Dud Confrontation

Harry sat in the Burrow kitchen, as Mrs Weasley cooked him a meal. Ron and Hermione were on either side. He sat dejectedly looking at his arms Ron and 'Mione' continued to quibble. He remembered the reason he had it, and felt his body shiver involuntarily.

Finally Ron asked him "How does it feel mate?"

"A bit weird I guess but alright on the whole" Harry replied,

"What did the Dursleys say?" asked Hermione with a concerned tone.

"It really wasn't as bad as usual."Said Harry and started recounting the scene.

On arriving at the Dursleys Harry bolted to his room. He only came down for his meals and always wore a cloak to hide his Vernon and Aunt Petunia were indifferent to his plight. But it was Dudley's behaviour changed his opinion of the whale of a boy.

"Well did the bastard try anything?" asked Ron ignoring Hermione's hiss of disapproval at his language.

Harry ignored the interruption. He continued.

Harry was at the table and was having trouble eating but tried to ignore the searing pain that shot through his hand whenever he knocked against anything.

"What's up with you Potter?" asked Dudley. Harry's head shot up in surprise wondering if he had misheard something but noticed a concerned Dudley looking at him.

"Nothing, I'm fine" he mumbled.

"No, you aren't you keep flinching every time you keep your hand down", said Dudley.

Uncle Vernon raised his head."Is that freak troubling you Dudders."

"No" Replied 'Dudders'

"What is then you ungrateful whelp?"asked Vernon.

"Nothing, I'm done" He meeped and bolted upstairs.

Later there was a loud bang and and Dudley demanded entry.

"Just go away!"said Harry.

He knew what the Dursleys would do. They would mock him or worse make him recount the horrible experience. He wanted to be left alone and heaved a sigh of relief when he heard Dudley walk away.

He was frustrated. Dumbledore was to arrive the day aftertomorrow. He was also fretting the results of the OWLS. He lay down thinking and soon fell asleep.

"Oi! What are you up to now you freak?" Vernons voice woke up Harry and he realised he fell asleep with his glasses on.

He got up drowsily and opened the door and noticed Uncle Vernon was glaring at him.

"What are you up to? Trying to talk to those freaky 'friends' of yours?"

"No" he replied.

"You can't fool me boy! I heard that dastardly owl of yours hooting its feathers off! One more hoot from the owl and I will personally throttle it" said Uncle Vernon and waked off.

Annoyed he looked at Hedwig to see why she was hooting and noticed a letter in her beak. He quickly crossed the room and took the letter. As soon as he opened it, he instantly recognised the thin slanting handwriting.


End file.
